Hacia el sol
by Hydrangea's twisted logic
Summary: Cuando eres lo bastante despistado para darte cuenta, la vida te lo dice de un golpe. NaruHina. Ya se, pésimo resumen, deberían haber tutoriales de esos XD


Hacia el sol

_Hacia el sol_

_Por Mabru Black_

_AN: Aqui con mi primer fanfic después de lo que serían... cuantos... cinco años... creo jeje, pero el primero de Naruto que escribo. En primera instancia esto iba a ser un laaaaaaargo oneshot por lo que tal vez los caps sean un poco cortos pero decidí comenzar a escribirlo porque o si no nunca lo iba a hacer (lo que me paso con otros plot bunnies que tengo guardados... ver perfil -) entonces tal vez quedará como una serie de drabbles... espero que este sea de su agrado!! Y porfa dejen reviews inclusive si son flames!! (De ser así por favor digan lo que no les gusta, siempre prefiero la crítica constructiva -) Ah... y por cierto POR FAVOR me corrigen los vocablos japoneses que le meta de por ahí, es que en serio cuando uno no sabe del tema escribe cualquier cosa..._

_Clave internacional de fics de Naruto:_

Narración (duh)

- Diálogos. – escribe.

"_Gente pensando"_

**Kyuubi hablando - **_**"Kyuubi pensando"**_

(AN: acotaciones innecesarias de la autora)

* * *

Konoha. La famosa aldea oculta entre las hojas, una aldea en la que, naturalmente, viven ninjas del más alto nivel. El día en que nos asomamos por las puertas de este magnífico lugar el tiempo era agradable, el cielo azul resplandecía al igual que el sol, y parecía que nada podía salir mal. Era un día en que hasta Tsunade, Hokage de Konoha, decía que tal vez era un buen día para apostar.

Este es el hogar del tan temido y procurado Jinchuuruki del Kyuubi, mas conocido como el ninja más hiperactivo y tal vez un tanto cabeza hueca de la aldea de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, quién también pensaba que era un espléndido día. Bien, la cuestión es que nuestro joven héroe caminaba a ritmo alegre hacia la torre del Hokage, esperando que ese día le dieran una misión. Oh, si, ese era un buen día, estaba de tan buen humor que podrían haber caído Orochimaru, Akatsuki y Hebi y aún así el hubiera acabado con todos ellos y habría amarrado a Sasuke Uchiha a Konoha para que no escapara de nuevo.

En la dirección contraria, una joven corría en dirección contraria a la de Naruto. Estaba un poco atrasada en el encuentro con su equipo ya que debían salir de misión. Dicho sea de paso, también andaba un poco distraída, por lo que no se fijó muy bien al dar vuelta en una esquina.

Naruto estaba tan distraído que no notó que alguien venía corriendo en dirección contraria a la ruta en la que el estaba caminando, en lo que terminó haciendo que chocara con una persona que estaba dando la vuelta a la misma esquina que el. Y en menos de lo que uno piensa o alguno de ellos pudiera calcular, ambos habían caído al suelo.

Ouch.

Dattebayo... eso dolió... – se quejó el Uzumaki. Tal vez el día no era tan bueno.

Pero pronto un sonido lo alertó, recordándole que miró a la persona con la que se había chocado. Y fue allí donde un par de ojos de color cobalto sostuvieron la mira de de unos de color lavanda purísimo. Allí, frente a el y con un fuertísimo sonrojo, se encontraba una joven de largo cabello azulado mirándolo fijamente.

Había chocado con Hinata Hyuuga.

¿Huh? ¿Hinata-chan? – dijo Naruto mirando a la joven.

Lo... lo siento mucho... Na... Naruto-Kun – fue todo lo que tímidamente pudo decir Hinata.

Naruto había pensado enojarse con quien haya sido el que lo chocara (como casi siempre), pero la chica se veía tan dulce e inocente bajo ese sonrojo... Y así quedó sumido en una ola de pensamientos no muy coherentes donde se colaba el ocasional "quiero ramen", hasta que las palabras de Hinata lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento...

Na... Naruto-kun... tu mano – dijo un poco preocupada la joven Hyuuga.

¿Huh? ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto un poco confundido, hasta que miró su mano izquierda. Había aterrizado sobre su mano y ahora tenía un raspón que comenzó a sangrar. – Ah, esto... no es nada – dice el joven moviendo la mano como si nada. Sabía que era algo menor que el Kyuubi no tardaría en curar. Pero no esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Hinata, en contra de aquella naturaleza tranquila y tímida (y de ocasionales desmayos en presencia de Naruto), había tomado la mano herida del chico, y en ese momento estaba tratando la herida. Naruto miraba embobado como la chica tomaba un poco de agua de su cantimplora, mojaba un pañuelo y limpiaba la herida con suavidad. Luego sacó un frasco de porcelana que contenía aquel mismo ungüento que le había regalado en aquella ocasión de los exámenes chunnin, y lo abrió dejando salir aquel aroma herbal en el que predominaba la lavanda para colocar un poco de su contenido sobre la herida. Finalmente, como no tenía vendas a mano, la chica tomó otro pañuelo y vendó la herida ya tratada.

Creo... creo que con eso bastará – dijo Hinata, sonriendo tímidamente acompañada de su habitual sonrojo.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre ambos, hasta que, por supuesto, la caballería llega al rescate. Unos ladridos anunciaron a ambos que Akamaru estaba cerca, aparentemente buscando a Hinata, ya que en cuanto la vio comenzó a lamerle la cara y a estirar de las mangas de su saquito color lavanda.

Go... Gomen, Naruto-kun, pero mi equipo me está buscando – dijo rápidamente la chica, levantándose mientras Akamaru seguía estirándole de la ropa, llevándola hasta donde posiblemente estaba ya esperándola Shino y Kiba para partir a su misión.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Naruto no tuvo tiempo para procesar la información: el golpe, Hinata, su mano, Akamaru llevándose a Hinata... ¡Hinata! ¡No le había dado las gracias!

Sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo y sabía que hace unos momentos, cuando la chica aún estaba junto a él, el ardor era más intenso, por lo que debía haber tenido un notorio sonrojo. Y no era de menos, era la primera vez que una chica lo había tratado así, con tanta gentileza. Intentó refutar esa teoría tratando de evocar momentos con otras personas que el conocía, pero en realidad solo recordaba a la vieja Tsunade con el beso en la frente, a Shizune en el hospital y a Ayame en el puesto de ramen; pero todas ellas eran mayores que el, y lo trataban como a un hermanito pequeño; también intentó recordar a Sakura, pero solo recordó los golpes y lo dolorosos que eran... Eso hizo que recordara algo que debía hacer, y de repente un susto horrible lo carcomió. ¡Rayos, tendría que haber llegado ya a la oficina de la Hokage hacía rato! Ahora era seguro que recibiría otro golpe...

De repente miró su mano y sonrió al ver el pañuelo ahí. Miró al cielo, respiró hondo y decidió ir caminando tranquilamente. Ya era tarde de todos modos, ¿No es cierto? O tal vez la manía de Kakashi de llegar tarde se le estaba pegando...

Pero eso no importaba. Hoy era un buen día.


End file.
